


Drinking Your Memory Away

by Patch_Ciprianos_Angel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel/pseuds/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel
Summary: “Hey, Qrow!” Her warm voice, as always, filled with laughter and followed him down the street. Shut up, Qrow Branwen shot back to the old ghost tiredly as he stepped inside, shaking off the powdered snow and the old memories. He knew that it was upon him. Her memory. It always lingered at the edge of his mind. Haunting him like an old, weary ghost. Laughter, sweet laughter, that sounded not unlike chimes in a spring breeze, tinkled through the silence. The memory of a white cloak and silver eyes had surfaced before it was shoved back down again.





	Drinking Your Memory Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit hesitant to post this. As the RWBY FNDM has become so infested with so much negativity as of late. It seems that EVERYONE is of the opinion that only their opinion matters. And they've begun to say and behave like, "Ooh, your theory and belief is STUPID. And only MINE is right. And here are all the reasons that what you choose to believe is STUPID and INVALID. And all the reasons MINE is right!" Etc, etc, etc. And it's tiring. And CHILDISH. No one seems to be okay with anyone else having THEIR OWN OPINION, anymore. They just want to shove their opinions down other peoples throats and into their faces and DEVALUE everyone else's opinions and beliefs. EVERYONE in the FNDM seems to be INCAPABLE of saying, "Well, that's YOUR opinion and your right to believe that. But, I don't." And leave it at that. Which is every reason why I'm starting to want to just LEAVE this FNDM. I'm VERY tempted to do so. But, my love and respect for Monty is the only reason I'm hanging on by my fingertips. And while I'm on it, I don't think Monty would be very proud of what's become of this FNDM. Do you?

Inspired by the artwork on feniou’s Tumblr and the song “Always” by Beth Crowley.

* * *

 

_For years, my feelings grew. But I was losing you._

_The only happiness I’d ever known._

_Another came along and slowly won your heart._

_I cared enough for you to let you go._

_I used to love you from afar, as we all decided who we are._

_But you were never mine to have. Still, I loved you to the last._

_‘Cause you were my – you are my always._

_Always - Beth Crowley_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Qrow!”

Her warm voice, as always, filled with laughter and followed him down the street as he made his way to the Crow Bar.

 _Shut up,_ Qrow Branwen shot back to the old ghost tiredly as he stepped inside, shaking off the powdered snow and the old memories.

He made his way directly to the bar and sat, calling off his usual order without taking his eyes off his Scroll.

A video played, of a young girl in a red cloak fighting off men wearing black suits and red ties. It was time-stamped **7/18/2013**.

A faint smile of pride curved his mouth before he snapped it shut.

The message that was linked with it read, “ _Thought you’d like to see this._ ”

It was from Oz, without a doubt.

He picked up the crystalline tumbler filled with amber liquid and sloshed it back before setting the glass down with a thump.

He knew that it was upon him. _Her_ memory. It always lingered at the edge of his mind. Haunting him like an old, weary ghost.

Laughter, sweet laughter, that sounded not unlike chimes in a spring breeze, tinkled through the silence.

The memory of a white cloak and silver eyes had surfaced before it was shoved back down again.

But not before another wedged its way through the cracks.

 

* * *

 

 

“Qrow?”

A timid voice broke through his reverie.

He’d just been daydreaming about her, a book covering his face from the sun’s brutal rays.

Qrow lifted the book, raising a brow, “Yes?”

Summer Rose flopped down next to him.

The hood of her cloak was down, but she still hid, this time behind her hair.

Qrow resisted the urge to brush her locks away so he could see her beautiful face.

Summer tucked her knees to her chest as he sat up next to her.

“I wanted – I was – I…” She stammered, biting her lip. “There’s this guy I like.”

Qrow concealed a wince as a hot knife of pain struck him.

“Oh?” He forced himself to remain nonchalant.

He’d been in love with Summer since…

He couldn’t even recall the moment he’d fallen for her.

Yes, he could. It was the day that their team had formed.

She’d caught his eye and smiled at him shyly.

It was her innocence, her shyness and caring.

That’s what he’d loved most about her.

“… so what do I do?” She was blathering on.

Qrow cleared his throat and looked down, before raising his eyes to hers.

“Just tell him.” He nodded. “That’s the only way you’ll know.”

She beamed at him. “You’re right!”

She bolted up and ran off, vanishing out of sight.

Later that night, he found her in the dorm, curled up on her bed, sobbing.

“Summer?” He offered gently.

“Go away,” She replied brokenly, her back to him.

“Okay,” Qrow started to the door before turning back and striding to her bed.

He sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I thought I told you –” She began.

“I know,” He cut her off. “But, I’m not leaving you.”

Summer sat up, brushing her tears away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk. Just hold me?” She whispered.

Qrow nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

Under any other circumstances, he would have been in heaven.

But he couldn’t be happy.

Not with Summer unhappy like this.

“Qrow?”

He looked down at her inquiry, and her lips brushed his lightly.

He pulled back slightly in shock.

“I’m sorry," Summer stammered. “I shouldn’t have –”

Qrow silenced her with a love-starved kiss.

She tensed at the contact, but relaxed and wove her fingers through his hair before drawing him down onto the bed.

Summer was his first and only love.

And that night, she’d stolen his first kiss.

And then they’d both taken something far more precious from each other.

The next morning, Summer had cornered him in the room after Raven and Taiyang had left for class.

“About last night,” She began, and he’d known he wouldn’t like what was said next. “It can’t happen again.” Her voice cracked, “I… I refuse to string you along like that. I care too much for you to – to take advantage of you like that again.”

“You weren’t –” Qrow began in her defense.

“I was,” Summer said, firmly, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I _do_ love you, Qrow.” She shook her head, “I just love him more.”

With that, she left the room. Leaving behind a heartbroken Qrow.

 

* * *

 

 

“I need another,” Qrow said, tapping his empty glass.

The bartender, a beautiful young woman, refilled his glass and walked away, tossing him a flirtatious smile.

Qrow kicked back the glass, forcing down the painful memory, attempting to focus on the happier memory.

The memory of how soft, how warm Summer had felt in his arms.

The soft giggles that escaped her lips as he fumbled with the stays of her bodice.

But, he found in recent years, her other memories just couldn’t leave him be.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock at his door shook him from his slumber.

He worked out the stiffness in his neck.

He’d fallen asleep at his desk, grading papers.

With a grumble, he ripped an essay from his cheek, where it’d stuck and stood, stamping to the door.

“What?” He growled, yanking the door open.

And froze.

Summer peered up at him.

_I’m too sober for this._

“Hey,” He choked out.

After all this time, she still struck him speechless.

In fact, her beauty just seemed to have increased over the years.

“Can I come in?” She asked softly.

“Sure.” He stepped aside, letting her in.

His apartment was small and sparsely decorated.

 _But, then again, I_ am _living on a teacher’s salary._ He thought, shaking off the thought and closing the door after she brushed past him.

“Can I offer you a drink?” He offered in attempt at offhandedness.

“No, I’m fine.” She smiled at him over her shoulder.

“Okay,” He drawled, his brows knitting together. “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said at the same time.

Summer blushed and looked away. Qrow gestured for her to continue.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Her question caught him off-guard.

“Uh…” His mind went blank.

 _Why does it matter?_ He asked himself.

“I’m sorry.” She said, lowering her eyes. “I just…” She licked her lips before saying softly, “I keep thinking about that night. Especially since…”

 _Since it’d be seven years ago, today?_ He thought, stunned. “You…?”

Summer nodded, taking a step towards him. “I know what I said. And I stand by that.”

“Then why are you – ?”

“Because I can’t.” She said, “I can’t stay away. And I can’t keep denying what I feel!”

Qrow swallowed thickly, “And what do you feel?”

Summer took a deep breath, “I meant it when I said I love you, Qrow. I do.”

“What about Tai?”

“I love him too. But… I… was scared.” She lowered her eyes.

“Scared of what?”

“Scared I’d lose you.”

Qrow uttered an indignant sound, “Summer, don’t be –”

Summer rushed him, flinging her arms around his neck, smothering his exasperated words with a kiss.

And for those few months, it was heaven. And then…

 

* * *

 

 

“Another.” Qrow said, slamming his glass down. “Know what? Just leave the bottle." He flung a few lien onto the bar.

The bartender set a bottle down and shuffled off to attend to the other patrons.

Qrow unscrewed the cap and poured some whiskey into his glass before taking a swig from the bottle.

The liquor warmed its way down his throat, burying the memories on the way down.

Until one stubborn memory broke through.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can we talk?” Summer sounded nervous, setting the two-year-old Yang down for her nap.

“Uh, sure,” Qrow said, confused.

She led him out of the room and into the living room.

“I’m two weeks pregnant.” She said to him, not meeting his eye.

Qrow swallowed back the painful ache as it ripped his beating heart in two.

“Well, congrats to you and Taiyang.” He bit out.

Summer raised her eyes to his.

“Tai and I got together three days ago.”

The words hit Qrow like a bag of bricks.

He staggered to the couch, collapsing onto it.

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

“And then there’s what happened _that night._ What do I tell him?” Summer asked, her voice quivering. “I never even told him about _us._ ”

Qrow drew in a shuddering breath, “We’ll think of something.” He nodded, forcing himself to sound resolved.

She gave him a watery smile, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, shattering his already broken heart.

“Thank you, Qrow. I knew I could rely on you.”

 _Yup, that’s me._ He thought bitterly, _reliable, old Qrow…_

 

* * *

 

 

When she arrived, thank the gods, she looked just like Summer.

Everything she got – she got from Summer.

None of it from him.

And that made him… glad. Yeah. That made him glad.

Ruby didn’t possess the warm, buttery, dulcet tones of Summer.

But her sweet, childish voice suited her.

Qrow didn’t know what he’d do if she were identical to Summer.

 _Lose my damn mind, probably._ The veteran Hunter thought bitterly.

He thought of a more recent memory.

 

* * *

 

 

A memory of an overheard conversation that took place between his dau – his _niece_ and the Ice Princess she refers to as a partner.

“You know, I noticed something. I love sweets.” Ruby stated.

“I noticed,” Weiss replied sardonically.

“But, Dad hates them,” Ruby said sadly.

“Maybe you inherited it from your mother,” Weiss said matter-of-factly.

“Thanks, Weiss.” Ruby gave her teammate a faint smile.

 

* * *

 

 

He wanted to focus on memories like that. Recent ones. Ones about Ruby. But, no.

The unhappy ones kept pressing against the barrier he put up to hold them back.

" _Summer! No!_ ”The cry ripped its way through Qrow’s skull, making him wince.

He gazed down at the tumbler before him. His reflection stared back at him as the memory of that day danced at the corners of his mind, taunting him with the painful recollections.

Qrow swiftly snatched up the glass, downing it.

 

* * *

 

 

The last time he’d seen her, the love of his life and the mother of his best friend’s children, was the last time anyone had seen her.

She’d promised to return to Yang and Ruby – to come back to all of them – and disappeared.

The next morning, Tai grew restless.

He wanted to go after her and find her, bring her home. Qrow managed to calm him down for the sake of Ruby and Yang, who’d been woken up by their father’s worry and stood in the doorway of the living room.

“I’ll bring her back,” the words almost lodged into his throat as he remembered that she was bringing Summer back to _Taiyang._

He gave the passionate man’s shoulder a squeeze before releasing him with a pat.

“Now, take care of your daughters. They need their old man.” Qrow said, swallowing down what felt like shards of glass.

Tai gave him a nod, “Okay,” he said shakenly.

Qrow gave them all his trademark smirk to reassure them of his return before he left.

It felt like days, but it may have only been hours, of following Summer’s trail.

_Where was she going?_

He followed her through the swamps of Mistral, across the desert plains of Vacuo, the cold, steely gray cities of Atlas and back to Vale.

And no matter what, his thoughts seemed to travel back to her.

 

" _So, you and Tai, huh?_ " He'd said as casually as he could. Outside, he was smiling and supportive. Inside, he was crumbling in on himself.

Summer's eyes shined with bliss and happiness, " _Yes, Tai and me_."

She seemed far away, and it was that look, and every other expression of hers, that he'd fallen in love with.

The dreamy look that captured her features when she was absorbed in a story, whether it was a movie or a book.

The serious ferocity that dominated her delicate visage when in the midst of battle.

The contentment she wore when surrounded by her friends and loved ones.

All of it. Burned into his memory.

 

He'd attended their wedding. How could he turn down his best friend when asked to be his best man?

Through the entirety of the ceremony, he'd worn a mask of happiness and support.

But, when all was said and done, he'd made his exit as quickly and politely as he could. Muttering some excuse about an attractive guest in a skimpy dress.

As he departed, he overheard Summer and Taiyang laughing good-naturedly about Qrow and his never-ending conquests, neither knowing or acknowledging the real reason for his escape.

 

Forcefully ejecting the thoughts, Qrow rubbed the back of his head, “Is she running in circles?” He mused aloud before halting in his tracks.

A familiar white hood lay before him on the frosted ground.

_No._

All humor drained from him as ice crackled through his veins.

Qrow snatched the silky fabric off the ground. Around the object were bright red speckles.

 _No, she was too good a huntress. This wouldn’t have happened. Couldn’t have! Summer was – she was – **Stop saying she** was **! She is! She can’t be – can’t be** – _His train of thought derailed as memories of Summer, lovely Summer Rose, swam through his mind.

An ache grew in his chest as his grip on her hood tightened. This wasn’t just about him and his pain anymore. There was Tai, Yang and little Ruby who wouldn’t understand what it meant that her mother was dead.

“Summer...” He finally spoke, and his voice cracked when he did.

He dropped to his knees, cradling the hood as if it could somehow provide reassurance that this wasn’t real. That she was still alive and would return, fresh from battle, beautiful and alive and ask him in that musical voice of hers why he was there and why he was holding onto her hood like that.

But she didn’t.

The only motion around him was snow falling from the sky.

In his broken state, he wondered dully if maybe the snowflakes were the tears of the Maidens, sobbing over the condition of this wretched man.

A familiar baying reached his ears.

 _No. Leave me alone._ He thought, burying his face into Summer’s cloak, breathing in her sweet scent.

The Beowolves pressed closer, drawn to prey upon his grief.

Qrow released the cloth, letting it trickle to the ground as he drew his weapon.

Anger burned through him, attracting more of the Grimm, but at this point, he didn’t care.

Didn’t comprehend what he was doing, not only to himself but _them_ as well.

He just needed to do _something._

He bared his teeth in his most taunting smile as he dropped into a defensive crouch.

The closest Beowolf, an Alpha, assessed its opponent. It seemed to sense the negativity he was feeling at that moment and dropped flat, its claws scoring the earth before leaping at him.

The sword curved into his scythe and he leapt at the Alpha.

Later, he’d returned the hood and explained the situation to Tai, who crumpled, the way Qrow wanted to.

He held his best friend as he sobbed, patting him on the back.

Once alone, Qrow dissolved to the floor, releasing the pain he felt, sobbing into his hands, before softer hands pried them away. Raven knelt before him.

“R – Raven?” He choked out through his grief.

She didn’t speak. She pulled him close and held him tightly, stroking his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

Qrow clung to his sister like a lifeline.

That was one of the few times she’d shown any side to her other than the hard outer shell she always wore.

And that night, he was grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow stood, not feeling quite as drunk as he should’ve been.

_Maybe this isn’t working anymore._

He squinted accusingly at the bottle before tossing more lien onto the counter and walked out of the bar.

He began walking, not really noticing or caring about where he was going.

Until he took in his surroundings.

He was at _her_ grave.

“Hey, Summer.” He pulled his flask from his pocket, raising it in a mock toast. “How’ve you been? I’ve been…. Well, I have been better.”

He took a swig from the flagon.

“So, have you heard from Ruby, lately? She misses her mom.” His voice cracked as he continued, “I miss you too, Summer. I miss –”

He broke off, shaking his head before saying, “You should’ve seen her, Summer. Your daughter has spunk.” Qrow told the marker. “Just like her mom. She once took down a group of men without breaking a sweat.”

He chuckled fondly at the memory of his “niece”.

“Ozpin sent me the video,” he added. “See? I told you not to worry. Your – our daughter is making her own way, just fine. And I promise I won’t let her down.” He drew in a deep breath, “Not like I did you. As long as I have breath in me, I’ll watch over her. And protect her. I won’t lose the only part of you I have left. I promise you that.”

He laughed bitterly through the silent tears that made tracks down his cheeks, “I swear, the universe must have it out for me. Because she’s lookin’ more and more like you, each day.”

He knelt, placing his hand on the stone before lowering his head with a sigh.

A childishly saccharine voice broke the peace, “Uncle Qrow?”

“Yeah, kid?” He hid a cringe at the title of “Uncle” but bore it.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked, stepping toward him.

“Just payin’ my respects, kid.” He stood, wiping away his tears and nodded to her, walking away.

She raced after him and walked alongside him.

Qrow pulled a strawberry candy from his pocket and offered it to Ruby, who noticed that the treat was one of her favorites.

She took the candy and pulled both ribboned ends of the wrapper, making it twirl as it came undone.

The rustle of foil stole her attention and she turned, noticing that Qrow was doing the same, to another strawberry sweet.

They both popped the confections into their mouths in sync.

“Uncle Qrow…?” Ruby began, speaking around the candy.

“Yeah, kid?” Her “Uncle” replied.

Ruby faltered, thinking for a moment, “It’s nothing… Dad.”

 _Ah… well, hell._ The Hunter thought.

 


End file.
